


Your love was handmade for somebody like me

by aberdeen2024, lumchables



Category: Gallaghercest - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis - Fandom, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Gallaghercest, Incest, M/M, Oasis, Porn Without Plot, Yikes, airplane fucking, handjobs, i would say i'm sorry but i'm really unremorseful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeen2024/pseuds/aberdeen2024, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: pleas don't read this if you have any respect for yourself. i warned you





	Your love was handmade for somebody like me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+know+who+you+are).



"Meet me in the back in a few minutes."

Noel watched as his brother got up and headed to the back of the plane, locking himself in the bathroom. He knew exactly what Liam intended for them once he got back there. What else is there to do to pass the time on a nine hour flight?

"What the fuck's taking him so long?" Noel asked to no one in particular, just trying to create some excuse to get up.

"No idea. Just keep quiet. I'm trying to sleep here." Ian, their tour manager ordered from beneath his complimentary airline eye mask.

"I'm just gonna go check on him." Noel got out of his seat in a hurry, as if he didn't already know his brother was waiting on him. He slid past a stewardess assisting some other passengers, ignoring the fasten seat belt sign that lit up as soon as he reached the bathroom door.  
"Hey! Let me in." He whispered loud enough to be heard through the door, but soft enough for the sleeping passengers near him to be undisturbed. That was one thing he took note of on his way to the back- everyone in listening distance of the restroom was asleep. 

Liam slid the door open quick, grabbing Noel's hand and yanking him in the cramped space. 

"What took you so fucking long?" the younger man asked after smashing his lips (maybe a little too roughly) against the others. 

"I couldn't let anyone get suspicious."

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Liam smirked at Noel, proceeding to pull at the corners of his sweater, pulling it over his head. He traced the older man's chest with his fingertips, watching Noel's breathing hitch as he rolled his nipple between his fingertips.

"Fuck, Liam. Quit with the teasing. Just get on with it will ya."

Liam lifted his brother up to wrap  
his legs around his waist, allowing him to leave wet, sloppy kisses down the older man's chest. Noel buried his head in the others neck feeling the warm lips run along his skin. Noel enjoyed the younger man taking the lead. It was just more enjoyable for the both of them and Liam was inherently the more controlling of the two. He always had been and it worked well for them thus far. 

"Sit down."

Following instructions, Noel lowered himself, moving to the sit on the sink. Liam undid the older man's pants zipper and button like he had many times before. Noel lifted his hips allowing the other to slide the pants down to his ankles.

"You should probably make it quick. They're probably getting suspicious why you're not back yet."

"Just relax, will you? Everyone's been asleep for the last hour." Liam pushed his hand down Noel's boxers to begin stroking him, stopping to spit on his hand to ease any friction.

"Oh god. Faster. Please."

Liam loved hearing him beg. He also loved driving him crazy by making him wait. That just came with any sibling relationship. Liam pressed his palm against the base of his dick, feeling the older man's moans against his lips still running along his neck. It only took a few more minutes for him to finish into Liam's hand, coming as a bit of a surprise to Noel as Liam had suddenly picked up the pace without warning, allowing him to finish quicker. Noel threw his pants back on, combed through his disheveled hair as Liam cleaned up. 

They staggered their exits from the restroom, being extra careful not to bring more attention to themselves even though a majority of the passengers were either asleep or not paying attention. They returned to their seats, Noel falling asleep on his younger brother, exhausted from their little escapade minutes earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably add i'm not actually into incest this was written ironically.


End file.
